


Beauty in Death, Show it to Mirthful Messiah

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Blood, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Gen, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, Killing, Meteorstuck, Oneshot, Self Harm, Sober Gamzee, insane, losing it, prompt, soper slime, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A doomed timeline in which everything is the same, except how Gamzee goes insane...





	Beauty in Death, Show it to Mirthful Messiah

The sopor was gone, no more left.

The gooey green substance, the one he craved so much, all of it was gone. The stuff that kept him sane had silently disappeared, into the silent night and endless voice that the universe was, and he would never get more, he just knew it, and that thought was hitting him in the back of his head, it was like an invisible man carefully held his body and tied strings around his limbs, because he would no longer be himself ever again from this moment on.

He would be the newest puppet of the mirthful messiah, the newest puppet in the game. The world was ending, he had always known that, but as the voices hit him and told him to kill, he knew they ending was right on front of him. In fact, he was the ending, and his duty as a purpleblood was to silence everyone in his way.

He was going to prove his loyalty, that he was a good subjugglator. Soon fresh blood would paint the walls, in all the colors of the hemospectrum from rust red, to teal, to fuschia. And also the gorgeous mutant candy red.

Once his friends had become corpses, he would behead them as tradition told, then paint the walls in rainbow colors, spreading his messages of chaos and terror.

But before he could begin to paint his beautiful yet bloody masterpiece, he had to make himself pretty, that was the only thing the voices told him.

To be a good puppet, he would have to offer some of his own flesh before he was bestowed the honor of executing all pathetic little lowbloods. It’s a duty few had, and the voices told him that he always should remember it.

The beauty of the facepaint, the beauty in his smile for bloodlust. It had to become permanent, for if he couldn’t be beautiful, the slaughter would have been for naught. Only a beautiful and dedicated puppet was allowed to paint the walls with warm fresh blood, while heating the groans and sobbing from the still sieving trolls that slowly bled out, awaiting their doom in the afterlife where they would spend all of eternity being punished for not being purple, for not following the orders of the purple messiah.

“Beauty is pain”, he whispered with a smile on his face. A blade was raised to the edge of his lips, digging in, stretching his smile father than ever before.

The blade turned a beautiful shade of dark purple, and tiny drops began to hit the floor, forming a small puddle that hypnotized Gamzee.

Blood was beautiful, he was beautiful.

Time to paint the walls.


End file.
